El Mano de Diablo
by el mano
Summary: The feeling of betrayal can never compare to one done by a loved one, what happens when the devil is interested in the one to save the world. RatedMjust to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**El Mano: hola, this is my first fic, I hope it's good, my friend referred me to this site and I started reading and I love it. I hope you all enjoy it. Alright um, please review and I don't own anything just to make that clear. Have fun guys and I'll try to update as soon as I can. **

Chapter 1: Te Amo

Naruto walked throught the streets, life was amazing, first he'd rescued his best friends Sauske and although he hadn't gotten a reward from Sakura he had finally gotten his. He smiled at the memory of her release.

/flashback/

_**Naruto finally set the paint brush down, three hours of work and three clones later had left the man of twenty years covered in intricate and painstakingly made seals all over his body and the floor of his tiny apartment. Finally something had come out of chasing his friend, he had traveled the lands and picked up many tricks and skills, one being sealing. He had learned all he could to free the only being in the world that had accepted him, the only person who really knew him. Although she would put him down it was always in a friendly way. He could barely contain his joy of finally being able to hold her in his arms, tell her he loved her, and finally kiss those lips he had been dreaming about since his first contact with her those ten years ago. How long it seemed now that he looked back on it, all the scars he had attained, all the knowledge he'd come across. All of it just to free her. His Madonna, his Mona Lisa, his hopefully soon future wife. He formed a complex series of hand seals and finally landed on ram flooding the seals with as much Chakra as he could, the seals glowed to a terrible brightness. Until, like a light everything went off. Naruto's eyes slowly compensated for the dark, and in that dark he saw the pale, beautiful form of Kyuubi. She grinned her devil grin which showed off her fangs and he loved her all the more for it. He slowly walked forward and finally embraced her, He didn't notice the look of contempt on her face as he did so. **_

_**/normal time/ **_

As he walked around the village he would hopefully be leading by tomorrow where Tsunade would choose her successor, he had picked up some things that he hoped his beloved would like. He hadn't realized that the day was turning to night and that the moon had risen just to follow him to his apartment. In his arms he held the biggest batch of roses he could buy from Ino at her shop, at discount price and he had bought one of the stuffed plushie's from Sakura's family shop which opened up during his hunting trip to find Sauske. It was a red fox specifically made for Kyuubi with the specifics laid down and designed by Naruto, it had seals that prevented it from being worn out or destroyed. Also when you press its stomach the jaw would open and there lying in its mouth was the humble ruby ring he had bought for this occasion. He was all set and ready.

The door was all that stood before him and his destiny… wait the door had new locks. Naruto grinned at Kyuubi's trickster ways, changing the locks how childish. Naruto took out a hair pin and went to work. After two minutes the lock clicked and he smiled. He gently opened the door not wishing to alert his love. Then he heard something strange, he couldn't recognize it until he fully opened the door. His eyes widened as he caught his lover with his best friend. The flowers, the tiny red fox dropped to the floor its mouth spilling its precious content, the bundle of roses seeming to explode, the petals decorating the floor in the most ironic way of matching how his heart seemed to explode. His heart or what was left of it ached to hell, his breathing stopped, the world went silent, the sound of which his lovers' encounter with his friend was all he could hear. The moans, the pleading of harder and faster. His grunts of approval and his hush and ragged whispers of dirty words to **HIS **lover burned and etched their way onto his brains. In one final push they both groaned out as they came together, a gift he never had the pleasure of receiving. Her eyes and face showed the pure amount of bliss and happiness she never seemed to reach with him. he stared, his eyes disbelieving until he saw her eyes finally clear from their ecstasy and they widened her beautiful ruby eyes full of fear and confusion. His friend turned and smirked. Sauske's final victory over him; the number one knuckle headed ninja. He had everything and that illusion was shattered by this man, this action spoke volumes, he could have everything but this man could take it if he chose to and the village would approve. They always did.

They didn't move for what seemed like eternity but in reality it was most likely five seconds. The Blond haired Hokage candidate turned away from those eyes that burnt their red hot way into his soul, with the regret of what she had done, but it didn't matter, she didn't matter to him anymore, he repeated over and over. He soon found himself in the back alleys of the village far away from them, keeping to the shadows, the uncalled tears threatening to break loose. Everything had amounted to nothing ten long years, she never loved him, she just used his affection and trust to her advantage. Finally the dam broke loose and in that unnamed alley filled with trash and human refuse, the last shred of humanity was torn from his already deteriorating carcass. He cried, he let all the love and hope he'd foolishly built in his heart melt away from the searing heat of betrayal and down to the deepest part that was himself. It nurtured his hate, his anger, and he watched as it grew, grew so well that the tree of life looked pale in comparison. He let out a desperate cry before succumbing to the tree of hate. The cry woke even the deepest of sleepers, it was the cry of a dying man, and the sound of an old wolf before it slept its final sleep, the cries of the worst of tortured victims.

All who remembered that single cry in the middle of the night would remember it; they would always wish that such a thing would never happen to them.

Naruto leaned against the wall before turning, his back to it, and sliding down, bringing his knees to his chest. Anyone, who walked by the man would call him crazy as he rocked back and forward, hitting the back of his head against the wall covering his once clean blond hair in grime and whispering to himself, words only he could hear; Pain accompanied the downed hero and it surged through him like a brush fire, burning everything away and planting a seed. Naruto sat in that spot until the sun rose. By then, his tears had dried up, his heart shriveled from its lack of nurturing, and a small hard ball of fury, malice and extreme hate settled in his stomach where the fire had been raging, digging its barbed fingers even deeper into him, claiming the man.

Who could blame him, he had never tossed a mean word, never held others down to support himself and he was faithful, painfully so. In the end however all he got was a broken tower of hope, and a dark tree of hate as his reward. The tree's fruit as bitter as the best of medicine and as deadly as the best poison spread in the man planting more reasons of hate, it was rightful hate of course, he knew, but he had hidden the pain of the memory, deep within his mind he couldn't just forget it, instead locking it behind double barred steel doors and multiple traps. He wouldn't dwell on it, he wouldn't cry. Not again.

Today was the day that Tsunade would name a successor, he was sure he could wrestle it from **HIM** but still a lingering voice sounded in his head "they'll never take you, who could ever love a monster, a demon!, like you."  Naruto closed off his mind; he ignored the insistent voice, trying his best to drown out the sounds of the voice. His concentration was broken when kids ran past the alley. Naruto looked up at the sun which signaled mid-day, how long had he stood there he asked himself before starting the short trek to the village center where Tsunade would name the next Hokage.

/Kyuubi/

Kyuubi had just entered the village center she had been searching for Naruto, to say… anything. She didn't want to end something that was…was, special like that. How could she just let things go? The look on his face tortured her through the night. She thought she had almost found him last night because of the inhuman wail of pain which woke up the village and which she had followed. All she found was a dirty alley and no sign of him. However that wail, it hurt her, somewhere deep in her core. Yeah she had a thing with the blonde haired ninja but it wasn't anything really intimate, yeah he was cool, sweet and could make her laugh but she needed something more. A creeping little seed of doubt said "_you know it was more to him, you should've kept it in your pants you idiot and told that man straight up, he deserves more than what he got you bitch." _

Kyuubi squashed that train of thought and kept walking forward next to Naruto's best friend Sauske, he knew how to please a woman. She stood quietly thinking to herself "_I couldn't have hurt him that bad, he'll bounce back, and he knew where their fling was going." _she was brought out of her musings when she saw her new lover turn his head and smirk at the ruined Naruto. She turned to look and gasped at how he had changed over night from blonde handsome ninja to… what ever it was he turned to.

/Naruto/

He watched with bloodshot eyes as Tsunade hushed the crowd that eagerly awaited the news of their new Hokage. "CITIZENS OF KONOHAGAKURE… IT IS WITH GREAT PLEASURE TO ANNOUNCE THE NEW HOKAGE". The people stared at the Hokage tower as the leader paused for dramatic affect. The whole village was on the balls of their feet and they all held their breaths for the moment that would change history. Tsunade looked out at the vast village and continued shouting "THIS CHOICE WAS MADE WITH GREAT DELIBERATION, AND WITH THE TOTAL UNANIMOUS VOTE OF THE COUNCIL AND I, WE HAVE NAMED….. SAUSKE UCHIHA AS THE NEXT HOKAGE." The village let out a roar of approval, money exchanged hands, people were hugging each other and everything and everyone radiated happiness and hope for a better tomorrow. All except for him, Naruto Uzumaki, the unwanted child and the much needed sacrifice. The ball of hate grew. How could it not. Without noticing it, Naruto was panting, gasping for air, small tendrils of smoke seeped out of his mouth.

/Kyuubi/

She could only stare on in horror, as the handsome blond man had change drastically since last night when she saw him in the door way the moon highlighting him In a pure white glow. She saw then how badly she had tainted him, turned his white aura into something black and soulless. She realized she was like the humans that had surrounded her; she was a true demon sent to corrupt him. And she didn't mean it in a good way. His skin burnt to a coal black, his face became more angular, giving him a dark evil look, and two black horns adorned his forehead creating a mock crown. His hair, his wonderful blonde hair changed in front of her eyes, like ashes being blown away, the blond cracked and flew with the wind, his hair was now darker than the man standing beside him and more beautiful. And the worst thing happened. His sky blue eyes glazed over and red lines etched into his skin appearing from no where, drawing arcane, glowing red runes on his cheeks and then to his forehead where they stopped and cooled leaving behind quickly healing scars that still glowed in the darkness of the alley. He was no longer the laughable, handsome man, who could rally his friends to him with a few quick words and that goofy smile. No, now he was something less and more at the same time, he was ugly but beautiful in a way that shouldn't have been possible. His gaze found hers and they held each others gaze, he hated her, he hated everything that she was and would be, he wanted her to die and burn and be reborn an infinite amount of times in the nine circles of hell. His eyes turned to a fiery red to a dull grey as he slowly stepped out of the shadows, tendrils of smoke escaping his mouth and rising in the forgotten air.

Kyuubi never realized that the Uchiha had not noticed Naruto's change, for he was on the podium waving to the people, and smirking his smirk. All she could do was ask herself what she had done. Tsunade looked down and shouted "THE NEW HOKAGE WILL TAKE POWER AND AUTHORITY NEXT WEEK EFFECTIVE WHEN THE CURRENT HOKAGE STEPS DOWN. PLEASE CLEBRATE THIS GREAT ACHIEVEMENT HE HAS EARNED IT!" people immediately left to enjoy the festivities, not only was the Uchiha the village leader , they also never saw the demon. Everything was going to be okay.

Kyuubi alone could hear the soft cries of a lonely child and the haunted laugh of a dying man.

**El Mano: thank you to all those who read this I hope you enjoyed it, um, remember I don't own anything and yeah, I hope you all had fun take care. **


	2. la Morte en Tu Casa

**El Mano: yo hello, hola, hows it going? Hey so I guess people like my story. **** I guess im very flattered. So um here's another chapter. Take care and remember I don't own anything**

Chapter 2: La Morte en Tu Casa

Naruto, the skilled ninja that he is kept to the shadows and tried not to feel the dissaporintment that knocked on his hearts door. Everything from his seconds to minutes to hours to days to years of training meant nothing, just how he ended up. A nobody who did nothing else but saved whole countries and other nations and created ties and alliances that served his village more than his own desires. All the while Suaske roamed free, learning all he could to destroy his brother. Nobody stopped him, everyone encouraged him, and he just left and all the blame fell on the demon. Everyone pointed a finger on the person who was just trying to succeed in his chosen profession, no one else knew besides the Hokage and… her, the bitch, that the civilians jumped him, tortured him and with the help of a few ninja, made him cry out during the night as they took advantage of his weakness for acceptance.

Naruto felt a fire burn in his stomach; he needed to end it, this illusion that his strength meant anything more than resentment and a few alliances. He would leave on his own terms, he would just fade away, from this place and that would end his affairs with this pathetic village.

/ Tsuande/

The Hokage smiled as she walked through her door and turned back waving at the tired Shizune before closing the door. She gave a small smile at how today went by so easily, she thought that the blond would assault her in her office but apparently he just accepted it. Well everyone knew that she was going to chose Suaske, not because he was powerful but because it brought her some positives, first the council will finally get off her back, the populace would support her and accept that she was the greatest hokage and wouldn't have any complaints about the new policy she would install tomorrow which would increase the war effort against the Akatsuki, also the paper work would be cut back and of course Suaske would have a reason not to betray the village. Everything was going great.

Tsunade walked through her clan home and tossed her hat carelessly onto the couch and then she tossed down the ceremonial robe and walked through the house making sure the seals and locks were working and reassure her paranoia that nothing could possibly infiltrate her home. As she closed the last window she heard a semi-familiar voice and the reflection in the window was not happy. "hell-o Hokage-Sama." Naruto grabbed her shoulders and tossed her against the recliner which slammed against the wall and stopped the force of the chair… barely. Naruto watched as Tsunade raised her hand to hit the panic button. Naruto was their in an instant a kunai to her throat and his hand gripping her wrist in a vice like hold. She winced at the pressure.

/Naruto/

Naruto frowned as her eyes darkened to a dangerous level. He tossed her hand away from the button before two clones grabbed her hands duct taping them to the chairs and slapping Chakra seals on her. Naruto pulled up a simple wooden chair letting his killing intent fall and his angry expression melted to sadness. His voice was like a hurt child's when he's just watched everything in the world ripped from his tiny grasp. Tsunade almost felt pity for him. "Kyuubi, left me… and you let Sauske have your seat. I have decided that I want to retire, you know better than anyone else that my service record outshines your oldest shinobi minus you and Jiraya, but he's dead.

Tsunade pulled at her restraints a little and said "he would still be alive if we buried you when we had the chance! But he was foolish and let you live." She spat on his face, a sneer adorning her young looking face.

Naruto slowly wiped off the offending gesture and said "you know I've had worse, your pathetic gesture is like a kiss to me, but how would I ever know what that feels like?" Naruto pulled out some filled paper work written in Tsuanade's hand writing. "Now my Hokage-Sama, I want you to do me the favor…" Naruto reached out and grabbed her chin roughly turning her head to face him before continuing "the favor of exiling me from the god forsaken hole?"

Tsuande put on her most grandmotherly face and asked "why Naru-kun? What about all your friends and your village, you know that they love playing with you and going on your adventures." Naruto's face darkened and his hand left a vicious slap across the left side of her face.

Naruto stood up his opposing height of 6'4 easily shadowing her. "How can you be so heartless? You better than anyone knows who and what I am." Naruto kneeled in front of her becoming eye level with her. "You were my mother figure, you gave me this necklace. How does it change that I was able to have become this?" Naruto gestured to himself and steadily transformed into his demonic form. His black horns completing the process, he looked at her. She turned her head refusing to look at him. Naruto grabbed the side of her head and he brought his head closer and gently said "look at what your torment and the villages hate and her betrayal have done to me… LOOK AT ME!" Naruto's eyes burned hotter than hells pits as he stared into her own ocean blue.

Tsunade's eyes took in his appearance, its horrific beauty, a pure mockery of what he was before. She could see deep into him, the tormented heart, the coldness of his raw hate, and the loneliness that numbed her to the core yet she had one more blow to deal to this demon. "If only your mother had taken you with her along with your sister. She might've had the mercy to have killed you before you could've perverted her bloodline." The look his face took on frightened her to the core. His almost beautiful smile turned into the embodiment of rage. "She'll find you demon, she and her daughter will burn you back to the pits where you came, and no one is fooled by the "fake" Kyuubi that you have conjured with your Yokai.

Naruto's right hand let go of the blonds head and he whispered " my mother, abandoned me before she knew me… my sister doesn't know me and if I have anything to say about it, I'll see her and the mother in due time. I know how to copy your signature Tsunade, I know how to pull it off flawlessly, and I have taken the time to talk to you to see if you would repent but you refuse." Naruto took off the necklace he had worked so hard for and tied it around the neck of Tsunade. "I'm going to leave after I finish signing this for you…And they will know it was me who put an end to your life" Naruto tightened the necklace cutting off her air.

She struggled, and if she had even a fraction of her strength she would've succeeded. And in escaping she would most likely call the ANBU and kill him, he almost wanted her too but he could see she was fading now. If only he wasn't a seal master, if only she hadn't aged. Naruto pulled the Necklace tighter and screamed "I would've fought the world for you!" soft sobs raked his body and as her vision was going, she heard him say as gently as a father says welcome to a newborn, "if only you would love me."

Her struggles stopped, and her eyes closed slowly. Her body gave one last spasm before resting. Naruto took the pen in his shaky hands and he signed her name. He covered her hand in ink and authenticated the document. He would now be an exile, a murderer, a rogue ninja, and people would hunt him. They always did. The forgotten clones undid the duct tape, cleaned off the ink and finally Naruto took his former mother figure in his arms and for the second time let out an ear piercing wail that was dampened by the silencing seals around the mansion that he placed on the property earlier on. Naruto looked down at her and set her on the ground the garish Necklace shining in the light. Naruto stood up and pressed the button, alarms rang and the compound shut down and locked up. Naruto turned from the body and slowly slipped through the shadows. The sound of an ominous dark chuckling filled the room for a second before ANBU broke in through the windows.

**El Mano: hello **** hoped you liked it sorry if it's not cooler than the first one, I've been sorta busy. Okay so remember I don't own anything. Okay peace.**


	3. El Diablo

**El Mano: Hello, **** people like my story, it's nice to know. So I decided to make another chapter. Remember I don't own anything except my story lol. Take care everyone.**

Chapter 3: El Diablo

Naruto sat on a rotted log somewhere on the outskirts of town, he didn't resent killing the Hokage, why would he? She betrayed him, it seems that was the pattern in his life, he would allow people in, and they would deem his worth and then cast him aside. Kyuubi, his heart refused to break, his eyes were dry. She hurt him more than the deepest wound. He wouldn't recover, he didn't view it as weak, and even the devil had a heart once. Even the devil would fall to his knees in agony. Kami had willed it, so it was just in him to feel the pain. The devil gave him a reason to harbor the righteous hate burning in him. Naruto looked up at the smell of smoke.

A dark melodious voice filled the air as the air warmed saying " wow, look at the lights. Its pretty isn't it?"

Naruto looked back over his shoulder seeing a shadowed man in a suit, his right hand holding the lit cigarette and taking generous drags which didn't seem to exhaust it. "it's for show really, their celebrating their new Hokage." The man looked back for a second and Naruto could only make out the perfect pearl white teeth from the man's grin, a politicians grin, before the man turned back to the lit village.

"For a ninja village they aren't that secretive."

"Tell me about it"

Inhale, exhale, smoke clouds the area as the man lit another one and offered it to Naruto. Naruto grabbed the offered cigarette saying "these things will kill you." The man smiled and asked "what are you waiting for then Naruto?"

Naruto looked up at the man his eyes flashing red before returning blue, "I didn't tell you my name."

The man raised a hand at the sharpened claw that was Naruto's hand, and said "you're a few millenniums shy of beating me boy." Naruto felt the weight of the world on his shoulders in an instant, which was all it took to make him drop to his knees. The man straightened his tie, his eyes the shade of the hottest coals. "before you rudely interrupted me, I was going to say the world went out of its' way to find you, kill your dad, cause your mom to virtually raise your sister who actually has the eight tails of chakra from Kyuubi and you only had the soul and a tail of chakra in you, to track you and kill you." The man sat on the log keeping to the shadows continuing "it ruined any chance of you having a normal childhood, plus your best friend came into your house, fucked your girlfriends brains out, whom you spent countless of hours and knowledge with barely any food or drink before risking life and limbs to face down the Shinigami and ask him nicely to break the seal. Man you were going to propose to her! It also let that smug bastard take your rightful position from you. Holy shit my friend the world and... **HER, **have seriously fucked up your life."

The man let out a light hearted laugh as if Naruto told him the best fucking joke in the world. Before saying "they trusted that you would overcome, that life had no adversity that could stop you. They were wrong. You see, I made a deal with Kami, I said that no matter how pure you could create a soul, no matter how hard you try to throw him a bone once in awhile, he will snap, no human, an imperfect being could never tolerate it. **She **didn't want to believe me; after all you were the most pure of souls she had ever made. Almost makes me wish I never said anything. So close to an angel, and yet they trashed your reputation, they destroyed your life, and they made sure to break you. A tragedy."

Naruto used his entire will to turn his head and asked "what did you win?" inside he seethed with rage, his life was nothing, just a plaything to higher and lower beings, who gave them the right to purposefully destroy everything he held close to him. If Kami had destroyed everything that meant anything, then there was no Kami just a kid with a magnifying glass and a whole bunch of ants.

The man frowned and said "nothing at all."

The man inhaled deeply and the cigarette turned to ash. And flicked the butt, before exhaling. The man stood and walked in front of him and said "you're coming with me, you were up for keeps, don't worry, nothing could hurt you down there. The man reached out his hand and it's clawed vice like grip reached into his body, turning him into ice. The last thing Naruto felt was the cold he was accustomed with since his birth. He was finally alone.

/ HELL/

Naruto Awoke to the screams of the damned. His eyes colored red from the burnt air and the heat… the heat felt. Cold. Naruto slowly rose, his eyes slowly adjusting to the intensity of hell. Naruto looked down at his clothes which were tattered and swayed at the mercy of the blistering wind. His feet smoking on the sand which didn't feel so hot. Suddenly Naruto heard the growling of what seemed like a dog. He turned and was greeted by the deceivingly flimsy body with the top half of its head gone of a demon. Its ruined teeth jutting from its drooling mouth. Its pale body of rot and disease tensed for the pounce. Suddenly a black figure dropped down and landed on the demon crushing the undead life out of it. naruto stepped back his hands, which formed ashen claws, his body ready to attack until he noticed the crouched form of the man in the suit crushing the life out of the demon. The man grabbed the demon's neck and in a final squeeze caused the demon to burst into ash which blew away with the wind.

The man in the suit stood to his full height and black magnificent wings stretched out unaffected from the wind. However the man somehow remained a black figure. The man smiled his smile and raised his arms yelling in infinite volume "**WELCOME NARUTO TO HELL!" **

Naruto flexed his own wings and was amazed by how much stronger they felt. "what did you do to me?"

The man stood silently now his grin turning into a frown and snapped his fingers and in the blink of an eye, they stood in a sterilized white room. And just as he was going to ask another question. The door busted open and a team of medic ninja pushed in the crushed, destroyed body of one Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto reached out a claw and it passed through one Sauske Sarutobi. "what the hell?"

The devil smirked and said "here. This is where you were really born. You don't remember this event because of the trauma you experienced." The scene fell and a dark filthy alley surrounded them. In a spotlight in front of Naruto lay the body of a young girl. Red stained her pretty face and soft brown hair. Her clothes were ripped to shreds and her body sported many cuts and was covered in sexual fluids.

Naruto fell to his knees as memories flashed before his eyes, the girls' gentle smile, holding his hand, sharing ice cream, his first present, "I Promise", Her smile. Running, pants of exhaustion, suddenly screaming, Horrible and everlasting, the sound of ripping. DON"T HURT HER! the sound of running feet, a bright light. Coldness.

The devil lit another cigarette and reached down. Naruto instantly knocked the hand away, the look of a desperate animal appeared on his face. "Debi-chan. Debi-chan." Naruto reached down and pulled the girl into his arms. And she was warm. She was alive. Naruto pulled back and lifted her chin and she smiled, her left arm grabbed onto his and her right arm reached for his cheek before slowly disintegrating into ash her voice still soft as when he first heard it "naruto. I promi-." She fell into ash. Naruto's eyes widened and his hands reached toward the ash and grabbed at what he could before the wind blew her away. He looked into his empty hands and brought them close to his chest. Soft sobs was the only thing devil heard. If he had a heart he would've been moved to comfort the boy. Naruto sobs became pants and in and instant he stood and roared long and hard, shaking the very air of hell and in its wake silence dominated hell.

When the roar subsided. The devil let out a thick cloud of smoke and said in of voice which resembled smoldering coal **"she wanted you to know that by her promise bound by word, she would grant you the strength, the will and the knowledge to stand against those who would do you harm. Already she has given you her arm of defense."**

Naruto looked down at his left arm and was surprised. A thin material of bone encased his left arm and widened at his forearm creating a bone shield. Naruto brought his arm to his face and wondered in amazement at how flexible it was and how durable it felt. "Debi-chan" his other hand went to his arm and embraced her lightly. His wings folded onto him, the color of ash. "My Debi-chan".

The devil reached out and grabbed Naruto's chin and said "**with this gift, you are reborn for the third time." **

Naruto looked into the devils cold blazing eyes and said "I will become what I will become. My soul isn't for sale."

The devil grinned and said "that remains to be seen" and let his influence on the boy fall away.

Naruto started to glow, his body slowly rising. The intensity started to grow and before he disappeared from the infernal pit, he heard the devil say **"search the land for your mother… she was the one who told those men where you were. Beware your sister for as strong as you are. You are not yet powerful enough to stand against the combined might of Kami who gave your family its power and the rest of the nine tails strength."**

/Earth/

The night air was cool, the night was full of the music created by its inhabitants. Suddenly everything went quiet. The air smelt fresher like lighting just struck. A blinding light revealed the great expanse of grassland for an instant and in the absence of it, remained a demon. Its body beautiful as it was a mockery. The demon stood, its bone arm creaking as it stretched. The horns of the demon were red hot and were cooling rapidly from the cool air. A dark smile etched onto the demons perfectly chiseled face and its eyes were coal red. Hot steam raised from the demons naked body although it showed no discomfort it stared in wonder. It took a deep breath and a heavy miasma was released killing the grass and insects. In its dark voice it whispered **"mother…" **

**El Mano: **** hello, so did you enjoy that. Thank you. For reading. Remember I don't own anything. Um. Take care. **


	4. Ay dios mio

**El Mano: hola, como estan? Well things are all good. Somethings in life are easy, and everything is all good. Hope you guys are having great time. Have fun with new Chapter. Take care. **

Chapter 3: Ay Dios Mios

_It was raining, a dark figure walked down a well trodden road. His face was hidden by the hood of his soaked cloak that hugged his well built body. He stood at 6'4, his hands hung loosely, if you were to quickly examine his left hand you could see a flimsy bone like material covering his hand. _

_The scene changed and bandits hid in the shadows of the great trees on both sides of the road. Slowly and steadily building the courage to attack the opposing figure. Swords slid out of their sheathes, clubs were clumsily wielded. They watched as the figure stopped suddenly and looked at either sides of the road. The bandits ran out, screaming, no warning, no mercy. The biggest thug held a double handed ax and hacked down towards this weakling of a man. _

_It was over in a minute. A blur of motion. The spray of blood. The scent of death filled the air and colored the ground a muddy red. The figure stood alone, his arm through the chest of a barely breathing bandit. The dying bandit reached up and with his last strength removed the hood of the figure. Dark crimson eyes were revealed. Suddenly he looked at her. His mouth turned into a dark smirk. __**Moth-**_

_**/**_

"ER!"

"_AH!"_ A beautiful red headed woman of forty woke sitting straight up, scaring her 20 year old beauty of a daughter. The woman stared at her daughter with her Emerald eyes that shone in the morning sun with fear. The cold sweat dripping off her perfectly shaped face slowly doused her thin gown which hung to her hour glass frame that any woman would die for and which her daughter proudly showed in full bloom. Her breathing was wild and those eyes. Those eyes haunted her.

Her daughter, a wild beauty with one unique aspect of her, other than her… eyes. Were the three whisker marks on each side of her cheeks which could only make her more of an exotic beauty. Her eyes were the essence of blue and her smile could light up a room. That is, if she didn't kill you first. Like her mother she was as deadly as she was beautiful, and she knew many more ways to kill a man, most of the ways involved a wet paper napkin. With her hands tied behind her back and blind folded. At the age she could walk her mother had instructed her to be a killer. She didn't dislike the fact; she always had a reservation to kill one man though.

That man would be her brother. Sure her mother had never steered her wrong, but to kill her brother, a person who she should at least feel a bond too, that felt wrong. What had he ever done?

Her first kill was a drunk of a husband and a hell of an abuser too. He'd hit on her at a bar and his wife came in, already sporting a black eye, before leaving with another and a verbal drunken lashing. He didn't see the sharp hidden knife that sliced his jugular and slid back into her sleeve before he hit the floor dead. No one stopped her and nobody avoided her gaze either, A look of appreciation in their eyes. She felt good; everything could be solved with a quick and silent murder.

Kushina slowly turned her face to her daughter's. "He's here Mikoto."

Mikoto's eyes opened wide at the news. Kushina grabbed Mikoto's shoulders and said "I have trained you since you were little to kill your brother. I know that you must feel confused but trust me when I say this Mikoto. He is a demon controlled by the Kyuubi, you alone have the strength and knowledge to kill him. Beware he is cunning, and he will use anything at his disposal to kill you and me."

Mikoto's eyes narrowed and she nodded her head in finality and lightly held her mothers face in her hands and said in her most serious voice "mother, I will use my knowledge, strength, and bloodline that you have given me to kill this demon that plagues our family! I swear that I won't stop until I die until I kill this demon."

Kushina smiled at her daughter and said "I have the utmost confidence in you my daughter." Kushina hugged her daughter tight but she couldn't help but feel those eyes that held nothing but disdain and promised pain.

/ Naruto/

Naruto kept walking down the road allowing the rain wash the blood from his cloak. His mother… she was a beautiful woman. But the beauty she held only rivaled his hatred for her. Debi-chan. Yes, the fire fueled his heart before he quelled the heat with his calm and cool control. To allow himself to drown in his hate and his road to vengeance would only make him as stupid as the villagers and **Her. **Blind ignorance, shameless and blatant use of his feelings, and the betrayal of his closest people, what did his mother know of pain and loneliness? She had his sister who she had raised to become a weapon against him. He was alone… always alone. Even when he had **her **he was alone. Terribly alone. Stop, he told himself. He needed to get stronger, to defeat his sister, to kill the bitch of a mother and if that wasn't enough he would… he would go back to Konohagakure and kill them. Destroy them all. If he died, it would be welcome gift.

Naruto looked down to his left arm and flexed his arm; it felt stronger every time he drenched it in the blood of his enemies. Maybe this was the key to his ultimate power. Or maybe it was just a tool however he planned to get stronger, through his physical and spiritual strength.

A little side bar caught his attention. It served Dango and sake. Why would it be out here in the middle of no where? Naruto walked underneath the flaps and shook himself a little, little drops of water flying onto the empty stools. An old man turned around, eying the young man for any signs of trouble. Naruto pulled down his hood revealing a normal looking brown haired, brown eyed man with decent looks. A fake smile plastered onto his face completed the image of a friendly traveler. "Two orders of Dango and three bottles of Sake." The old man nodded and turned around getting to work. Naruto watched the man closely. This was the first time since his rise from hell, and not killing someone that he got to have some normal contact with someone. In no time at all the man put two plates of Dango and warm sake in front of him.

Naruto thanked the man and picked up the delicious treat. He hadn't had anything sweet in a long time. The sake went down smooth and the meal was over in a half an hour. Naruto relished the Dango he hadn't had something so great in so long.

The old man looked at the satisfying customer and said "that'll be 4000 yen." Naruto nodded and pulled out the total amount asked. As he was midway from handing the money to the old man he froze as he met the old mans eyes. They were old and weary but there was an edge, but what stopped made him stop was the sense of killing intent that hit him, he had of course felt huge amounts of it due to the villagers but this felt like a direct attack on his body like a rusty knife being dug into his ribs. The old man also froze, his hand falling back down and said "you have no restraint over your intent. I thought you were going to attack me."

Naruto was flabbergasted, what did this old man mean, he was just going to give him some money. But at a fundamental level long forgotten by him, he realized that some part of him was trying to get out and kill. The old man walked around the bar, a bottle of sake in his hand and two clean cups and sat next to his former customer and poured a glass for naruto and one for him. He held the cup but didn't drink. Naruto could only lift his cup and drink.

The old man looked at the man next to him and said "once I was a shinobi, just as you were. I traveled and killed many, almost being killed myself just as much. I learned how to control my primal urges, to forget what made me so angry and focus on killing my targets and my mission. When you hold anger, it slows you down, makes you tired, uses what little strength you have and drives you slowly insane." The old man poured another round "in your sorrows, you released a demon, and that demon controls you even now as you try to destroy it."

Naruto looked at the old man and said "I own that demon, old man. I have worked my whole life to form this image of a killer into my very DNA, I've conquered unstoppable foes, I've created alliances with every fight I've been in and I have provided for a whole country with basically three jutsus. I am in control."

The old man chuckled and said "that's your pride talking, you must've had a great deal of luck as well to pull all that off with three jutsu's."

Naruto smirked and said "yeah I have had a huge amount of luck." His smirk turned into a frown as he said "but I've also had a lot of shit tossed my way."

The old man nodded and poured another round. "The way of the Shinobi, is a long path, with many hardships but I can sense that many of those hardships would have never happen if you were just given a show of good fortune once in awhile." Naruto nodded and lightly sipped the sake. "you let you aura, run wild, you must find control if you are going to be able to kill whoever it is you are searching for."

Naruto's left hand flexed and he was set on edge "how would you know If I was going to kill people?

The old man shot back his sake and stood saying "like I said, you aura runs rampant and you have no way of controlling it. It tells your secrets, your lies, where your going, what you plan to do. To control yourself is to control your aura."

Naruto looked the man in the eye and paid before leaving the establishment. The old man took the used dishes and started washing it. He knew that the man would be back, when your body hold so much fury, destruction and recklessness, the man would come back and he would be in the worst condition he could imagine but he would survive. The old man smiled, the man reminded him so much of himself when he was young.

**El Mano: hello, hows the cliff hanger? Who's the old man? Why is there a food place in the middle of nowhere? Who the fuck cares Naruto kill everyone? Well maybe you'll find out next time. I don't own anything. Also please review. Peace**


	5. hola

**El Mano: yo I hope you guys like this chapter, have a good one. I don't own anything. **

Chapter 5: What do you Hate About me?

Naruto held his armored arm to his body, the cave which he took refuge in was damp and was protected and by seals of concealment and silence, hastily drawn with blood. His breathing was shallow and his face was bloodied by the cut above his left eye, his breathing was shallow due in small part to the shallow sword wound on his chest and his left arm was barely held together, a tourniquet helped to slow the bleeding but he had lost so much blood. Naruto channeled chakra into his right arm and soon seven seals appeared, two were storage seals, three were chakra seals able to be released and replenish his reserves, one of the seals were for weapons and the last seal was a special seal. It held a portion of nature chakra that he could no longer process into his body due to **her **leaving his body. Due to the traumatic experience of a demon being ripped out of your body and soul one does tend to come out a little messed up, unfortunately and not known by others in the village before he left, his chakra was severely weakened which equaled a high ranked Jonin. Another side affect was his ability to refine his chakra was shot; the only reason that he was able to process chakra was because he sealed a filter into his chakra core that drained the excess of both physical and spiritual strength. He may not have had a lot of chakra but the potency of his chakra was that equal to a Hokage and he had a massive reserve to fill.

The seal on his arm which contained the natural chakra was a special filter that allowed him to slowly absorb it into his body and hold it instead of leaking it out and making the system redundant. The seal glowed a light green and his arm stopped bleeding and slowly the arm stitched itself back together, the bone armor slowly rebuilding itself, the pain slowly ebbed and before all the chakra escaped the seal he slowly healed the cut above his eye and the sword wound on his chest. Exhausted Naruto slowly rose, barely able to stand he stumbled using the wall of the cave as support and unwrapping the tourniquet leaving the bloody cloth on the ground forgotten. He looked out in the open and sighed, he could still sense her chakra in the area, the stench of its purity sickened him and the image of those white wings wrapped in that red chakra made him so angry. Naruto coughed suddenly covering his mouth and slowly pulled it away frowning at the crimson blood dripping from his palm. _"She must've damaged me internally, fucking bitch." _

Naruto turned and walked into the back of the cave, to where purified water was seeping from the rocks. His dry and coarse tongue licked the slightly salty stone and the cool water that dripped down his throat helping to rehydrate his bruised and battered body. Naruto then slowly stepped away and stripping his torn and bloody clothes. His arm and body resisted his constant attempts to slide his shirt off and his now complex button and zipper on his ripped pants. Finally with a good tug, his pants dropped to the floor leaving him in his black boxers which he sat down in and sat looking at the water slowly seep from the wall, he needed to concentrate on gathering and purifying his chakra. Slowing his breathing, and concentrating on the water he channeled the slow combination of chakra and slowly poured it into his chakra core which he envisioned as a natural filter of first sand, then small rocks and then charcoal and closely packed sediment and finally dripping into his body, circulating it. This process took an extremely long time to refill his large reserves, he hadn't been this drained since… well he quickly abandoned his train of thought, he would only get angry again and this process took time, maybe it would take him a week without a break but he was weakened and he would need more than just water to keep him alive. He needed food, and he wouldn't find it in the cave.

Naruto had concentrated for the last three days and had slowly put up his chakra to about a third. Exhausted and hungry Naruto slowly stood on unsure legs swaying a bit, before leaning against the wall and with as little of chakra as possible he summoned three Kage bushin, and ordered them to get wood and a little game or anything to eat. If they even felt like sneezing he told them to dispel because he could smell her chakra heavy around the area waiting for her chance to finish him. As the clones left he slid against the wall and was completely exhausted. The minute chakra that he had was used to unseal a sleeping bag which he lazily got into and slowly passed out due to his exhaustion.

/Dream world/

_It hadn't been a day before he ran into another small band of highway men. He slaughtered them and took what little valuables they had and left their mangled corpses on the road. He was only ten miles from the next village if he remembered correctly. He thought of what the devil had said about his sister. Was she really as powerful as he said? Had Kami blessed his **Family **with a gift? If so he had never had anything nor did anything spectacular to be called a bloodline. Maybe it was recessive? Naruto pondered on his course of revenge, slowly but surely he knew that his gift from Debi-chan was growing stronger but there were no other advantages of it besides improved strength and the added protection. Surely he would find its power when he met someone of great skill. He doubted he would run into his sister or mother for awhile. If they could hide their existence from the leaf and other villages then they were probably impossible for him to find. _

_Naruto felt the villager's eyes staring at the cloaked figure that was he. He paid them no mind and they slowly resumed working or cleaning and playing in the streets. Life was so peaceful and since his last visit the small village had modernized and grew and he wouldn't be surprised if a couple thousand of people lived here. Naruto marveled at how peaceful it seemed the vision of the well trodden street full of laughter and work was marred by the occasional platoon of soldiers but that was to be expected due to the wealth circulating in the area. The occasional soldier looked at him suspiciously but they kept their weapons sheathed so he did as well. His face was covered by shadows but he could feel the eyes of someone trying to pierce its depth. He turned to the direction of the intent and saw the surprised face of a blond bomb shell that also had a light cloak around her generous curves. Her eyes the bluest of sky's, her heart shaped face had a perfect creamy white complexion and her lips were full and well formed painted a slight red. Her cheeks turned a slight red at being caught and she hastily looked away. Naruto smelled the air, he realized shortly after being attacked by the first highway men before reaching the Dango stand that he could smell and distinguished the strength and purity of chakra which resided in all beings. _

_The air was muddled with the stench of the chakra surrounding him so he couldn't tell how much strength she had but the **smell... the smell of pure, good and very well purified chakra filled his lungs and he was forced to hold himself in check. He looked down at his arm and it resonated in pleasure, it wanted to fight. It wanted him to attack her. Naruto's right arm grabbed his left and he quickly disappeared into an alley way. A part of him wanted to be released and it really wanted to attack everything, to kill everything he saw but he held his sanity, kept the darkness down with reason. He slowly felt the urge leave his body. He didn't realize that his body was shrouded in a black aura. Shrouds of the darkness started to vanish and his left arm calmed down and became docile. **"What was that?" Naruto took a look around the alley and sighed, he had no idea how far he had run or what direction but he could tell that he was in the poor district of the village. He held his left arm in front of him and stared in wonder at his arm. It had grown larger and the shield had expanded and his fingers were twice as big due to the buildup of bone fragments each knuckle a razor edge of bone protruded out from. It looked truly demonic, suddenly without warning the bone shards that created this weapon of pure destruction moved and shifted, and settled into their original positions. _

_"I guess I know what my arm does now." Naruto wasn't talking to anyone in particular but a voice did reply. _

_"_**So naruto, now that you know how your arm will act within the presence of pure chakra, you gotta learn how to activate it at will, who knows Naurto there are a lot of people willing to kill and steal power in this realm, you must be ready to fight to your full potential." **_The devil materialized in the shadows, his body the only thing that confirmed his presence, the stone and brick work of the alley being stained black by the intense heat. _

_Naruto smirked "gotta any tips old man?" the devil shrugged and pushed off the wall lighting a smoke and blowing an o ring that hung in the air. _

**"well, your arm apparently reacts to pure chakra so my best guess would be that you either force the reaction or you somehow coerce it. I don't know I'm only the devil."**

_"the fu—never mind man look, I don't know who that girl was but I'm avoiding her at any cost I don't need the whole ninja world knowing where I am, especially since the leaf will try to kill me at any cost. See ya later". The devil nodded and faded into the shadows and returned to his realm. Naruto frowned and started to make his way toward the main street. Still thinking about the girl, she was beautiful no doubt about it but that chakra was like catnip on steroids and he just wanted to attack her. Hopefully he wouldn't have to feel this way when anyone with pure chakra was around. Naruto pulled his cloak closer to himself, he felt cold and a sense of foreboding coming down on him. He found his way to the main street without any complications. It was late in the afternoon and he was hungry. The meager amount of money he took off those bandits would at least get him some room and board. Naruto started walking among the thinning crowd and kept his eyes open for the first sign of trouble. Before long he stumbled on a ramen shop, he may have grown out of the habit of eating it every day but today he needed a hit of the broth and noodles. He lifted the low hanging cloth at the entrance and sat down on the stool ignoring the looks of the patrons next to him, he ordered seven bowls of pork, chicken and vegetables. The others in the stand looked at him in obviously startled manners. He ignored them and fumed in his head "I'm still a growing boy damn it". Naruto grinned and lowered his hood and heard the gasps of women. He looked around and realized that he was surrounded by at least ten women, some with boyfriends others with none but for some reason they were blazing tens. Naruto smiled nervously and some girls fainted with blood shooting out of their nose. The boyfriends were all looking murderously at the blond god. Naruto looked down at the broth of his ramen and viewed himself, he had a slightly tanned complexion, his cheeks were slightly angular still maintaining his kid like features but it went well with his light blue eyes and adult face. His dark blond hair was tamed but still it still had some spikes here and there. "Well at least I know I'm not ugly". Naruto snapped his chop sticks and dug into the meal with gusto and soon all the bowls were stacked like a tower and the money was on the table. _

_Naruto stood and smiled again leaving the women weak and the men murderous, he turned sharply lifting the hood on his cloak over his face shrouding it in shadow once more and left. The owner looked at the money and his eyes widened he paid seven times over the amount f the bill. Before he could stop the strange man who came in he was already gone. The shop owner smiled and before he could turn around a blond bomb shell that made the women in the shop look like dogs came in and ordered exactly what the other blond ordered. The shop owner smiled and nodded, if he was lucky they could pay for the rent and preparations needed to run the shop. What truly surprised him about the girl was that she ate exactly like the man before her and soon there were two identical stacks of bowls and they swayed very dangerously. The shop owner nodded his thanks and took her money. Before leaving the girl turned around and then winked and blew a kiss saying "thanks a lot I enjoyed the meal". All the men in the restaurants were soon viciously beaten by their girlfriends and it was known as the ramen house massacre. _

_Naruto looked at the meager money that he held and sighed he spent more than he meant to at the restaurant, it was dark now and the lamps to the streets were now being lit creating a shady dark street. He liked it though, no glaring sun, it was nice and cool, and there weren't people to bump into. Ever since killing Tsunade he wasn't able to summon his demon form, who knows maybe he had calm down a bit but still maybe the fact that he … wait what. Naruto had a paper blown into his face and he pulled it off and in very rough script he read out. _

**"Dear Naruto, due to the raw power that your demons form holds I'm afraid that you will not be able to activate it until you reach level fifty. Lol just kidding, well I've sealed the form into your body and it will only unlock if you get laid by hundreds of women. Millions of hundred no wait thousands of millions. Lol if you fell for that you suck. No but seriously the only way to unlock the seal is to… well never mind you'll figure it out you're a smart kid. Peace out homie. Signed the devil." **

_Naruto sweat dropped and growled before ripping up the paper and tossing it around cursing and kicking at the ripped mess. Out of the corner of his eyes Naruto saw two men carrying a suspicious squirming bag into a side street. Naruto frowned and silently followed in the shadows before disappearing all together and following on the roof tops. The two men hit the bag causing the squirming bag to go limp. When they found another alley way that was out of the way of any civilization they dumped the content of the bag onto the ground. A child of no more than twelve fell out of the sack and the men grinned before starting to unzip their pants. Naruto smelled the sickness that radiated from the men, no body deserved to be raped besides rapists. Unknown to him his skin started to burn off as lines of intricate symbols appeared, his fangs elongated, and his eyes burned red. His arm flared and the bones exploded outward, blowing out his cloaks sleeve and reformed around his arm his hand became a claw and his arm grew three times in size. The men turned as the sensed a malevolent chakra and before they could blink Naruto was behind them. The men's faces froze and slowly five lines of blood slowly dripped down before they fell forward their faces falling into five different slices and blood to explode and stain the ground. Naruto flicked his wrist causing five strings of blood to hit the wall and cleaning his hand of any of their filthy blood._

_ He looked down at the barely clothed girl and picked her small frail body into his hands, he watched as her eyes slowly opened. She immediately tried to escape his grip but he held firm "**Look at me child." **The girl stopped moving at the sound of his hard voice, her eyes connected with his and he had to restrain himself from gasping. In those small eyes he saw purple eyes. He inhaled her scent and confirmed the unusual chakra that he fought against all those years ago. The Rin'engan. (sorry if I spelt this wrong) Naruto turned his head toward the sound of running feet. Just as the torch rounded the corner naruto walked into the darkness and disappeared into the shadows and the girl was quiet. _

/ Real world/

Naruto woke to the scent of pure chakra, deep inside of him the wounded demon inside of him growled as it licked its wounds. Her deep blue eyes held pity for him, but the steel in her hands was held steady, her stance was ready for the smooth flawless motion it would take to end his life. Her lips quivered, she wanted to know if it was him, the one who held so much hate that she had witnessed. Naruto stared into her cool cerulean and his eyes flashed red but maintained his cold ocean blue. "Do it."

Her blond hair carefully held in a knot started to come loose, her shoulders shook with uncertainty and for the first time in her short life, she didn't know what to do. She had promised her mother, but…but this was her brother, he was her twin, he held the spirit of the fox, he had to die now or he'd gain more power, enough to wipe out the face of the earth, he would usher in the fallen angel and a rein of darkness for a thousand years. "Demon, you will now die for the sins you have committed against humanity, my village and my family, killing my father, and hurting my mother and me by killing my twin... NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

The blade, intricate and beautifully crafted, was thrusted forward and Naruto watched as his "sister's" eyes never left his.

"CLANG"

Naruto never flinched as the blade grazed his cheek and embedded itself in the solid rock underneath him. Her face was one of surprise and shock. Tears started to fall from her eyes. Her mouth was held tight. Her hands left her blade and she shot forward, her perfect rump landed on his stomach as her hands grabbed the tattered remains of his collar pulling him up as she screamed "Damn you! Why Can't I kill you!" tears freely fell from her eyes. Naruto's face was indifferent as he watched his beautiful sister, who mostly resembled his mother, cry.

Naruto was half way out of the bag but he didn't try to escape her scent or grasp. "Fuck you".

Mikoto's eyes hardened her grip was tighter as she screamed in his face "I SPARE YOUR LIFE! WE FINALLY MEET AND THAT IS ALL YOU CAN SAY, ARE YOU TRUELY JUST A HEARTLESS DEMON!"

Naruto growled "I NEVER ASKED YOU TO SPARE ME YOU SELFISH BITCH!" Mikoto could only stare in shock at the rage and sorrow in his voice. Naruto turned his head and looked at his left arm. It was too weak to change and thus too tired to urge him to kill. "You're selfish, to think that I wish to remain in the land of the living." Naruto looked into her eyes and a malicious grin appeared on his face. "I hate everything in this world, can't you see this cycle of hatred will never end. Even if the agents of heaven fall to the earth to reclaim it, man will keep killing, murdering, raping, burning, pillaging, laundering, and destroying everything that a pure person like you could ever do. Your mother knows nothing of this world, she holds the idealistic view of our **Stupid **Father and the demon you hold me to be is walking among the people. **Kyuubi **is free." He started laughing as the look of disbelief slowly crept and covered her face.

"No! Our father made the seal unbreakable! You are the Kyuubi! Mother wouldn't make a mistake like this." White angel wings exploded from her back and Naruto was held down by the immense power of her bloodline.

Naruto watched silently as the blade was once again raised and her eyes full of righteous fury were now steeled to kill him. Naruto smiled, this was not the ending he thought of bringing onto himself, he wanted to die under a hail of Kunai, maybe a secret ultimate Jutsu or maybe he would die on his mother's sword as his hand ripped out her throat, but being killed by his sister, that… that wouldn't be so bad. "The kyuubi is in the leaf village; do me the favor of killing her." Mikoto stared hard and evenly into her brothers eyes.

**El Mano: yeah so um I guess this is the next chapter. Well review please. Okay remember I don't own anything. See ya later**


	6. Los santos

**El Mano: yo, well hope you liked the last one here's number… eight? Well I don't own anything just my stories. Take care. Hasta Luego **

Chapter 6: Don't say NO to me

Naruto watched as his sister sheathed her blade, her mouth a solid line, her face hard as steel, her hands clenched into fists but she took no further action. She walked back slowly and white wings exploded into being and wrapped around her. "Mother will want to know if I killed you or not, I'll let you go for now, you're not worthy of my blade." She turned and with a powerful flap of her wings she disappeared into the night. A single feather drifted toward him, landing on his chest.

Naruto sighed, light was too merciful. To leave him alive and even lying to that bitch of a mother so he could live. How pathetic. Naruto's left hand reached up and grasped the feather. He thought his heart was gone, his entire being shaken from his humanity but why… why was he crying? His hand gripped the feather as he turned over and slowly dragged himself to the cave wall. Tears' evaporating from the insane heat his body was releasing. The scars from his demon transformation on his face lit into a dull pattern of red in the darkness of the cave.

He sat against the wall, his arms hanging limply to his sides, palm up. His head tucked to his chest. The smell of sulfur filled the air and fire shot up the opposite side of the wall. The devil himself leaned against the wall. A coin traveled between his fingers before he flicked it up into the air making it disappear and after showing his empty hands and rolling up his sleeves showing nothing there.

He pulled out a cigarette and lit it by flicking his fingers and holding the flame up to light the stick of death. He inhaled deeply and exhaled. "**You got fucked kid, I told you to duck her." **

Naruto looked up and frowned. "I had to rescue the girl." The devil chuckled. And reached behind him grabbing a small arm and suddenly the girl he had rescued was pulled from behind the devil that seemed so much bigger and stronger than her.

"**Go to him child." **The girl looked up uncertainly before rushing to her rescuers side. Her purple eyes wet with tears and barely holding herself together as she checked the small wounds that he hadn't been able to heal by himself, her hands glowed a soft green as she gently put them on his wounds. They healed remarkably and he soon felt chakra enter his still depleted system.

To his amazement she was filling his reserves with chakra that a child shouldn't have at her age. Naruto's right hand stopped her by resting on her head. She looked into his eyes and smiled at her handiwork and jumped on him smiling as only a child could. Naruto looked up at the devil and nodded.

The devil walked up and reached down at the girl but Naruto stopped him with a glare. The devil out right laughed deep in his diaphragm. When he was done he looked down at his property and said "**I didn't mean to give you that impression young one. She's yours. You saved her, so she owes you her life. You may be my servant but I don't touch what isn't mine, besides when I take this world I'll have all I need, so go ahead take this one. **

Naruto relaxed his posture but kept vigilance. He knew how this worked, it was a trap but he was too deep into it now to back out, he had to go forward. "She'll be my retainer and property here on earth to serve me as I see fit."

The devil smiled those pearl teeth "**So it shall be." **Naruto watched as the devil slowly turned into smoke, his laughter echoed however and lingered before leaving entirely. Naruto looked down at his new charge. He may have been defeated today but he had gained something for his troubles. This small child that had the power to be the strongest in this world full of sins, maybe she could end this cycle of hate. He belonged to the devil but she belonged to him. He couldn't stop the rage burning in his chest, the cold fury that constantly pounded at his mind but he could at the very least prepare her to survive hells fury.

Naruto looked down at the girl amazed that she had fallen asleep. "I think I'll call you… cream puff." The girl whether awake or unconsciously lashed out and punched his still sore stomach. His eyes bulged out comically before returning to normal after the offending fist was removed from his liver. "I knew you'd hate it. Maybe I should wait till you wake up tomorrow to figure out if you have a name." the girl cuddled more into Naruto and sighed.

Naruto looked down at his left palm and noticed the feather gone instead there was the silver coin the devil was playing with before. Naruto's hand closed around the coin before opening it revealing that it wasn't there. Naruto lifted his palm and the coin whistled into his palm. Sure the devil could do some tricks but Naruto knew more than his fair share. Naruto's hand closed around the coin before slowly falling asleep next to his purple eyed retainer not noticing the pair of black wings enclosing them acting as a sort of shelter and blanket which kept them warm. He didn't have any nightmares that night.

/ Village of the leaf/

Kyuubi walked alone to her and Narutos' former apartment. Sauske was at the Hokage tower still being congratulated by the populace. _Naruto…. _she couldn't help this gnawing feeling in her stomach that what she had done to him would haunt her. Her hand involuntarily covered her stomach; she could feel life breathing there. A child of the bastard son of a ruined clan. She didn't realize how lost in her thoughts she was until she was at the door. Her heart was scared however. Why did she feel this way? It confused her. She had given birth to countless offspring of many others but this child that would grow in her belly was not one of love, it was for revenge. And she couldn't help but feel that the child would be a burden. Her hands unlocked the door her mind set on conquering the growing pit in her stomach.

She sighed in relief as she took the first step into the house, she chuckled lightly, of course there was nothing to be afraid of, she was the Kyuubi no Kitsune feared empress of hell. She pulled off the light jacket and tossed it on the couch. She didn't stop moving and undressing until she was outside her and formerly Naruto's door. Her foot had kicked something that was red. She bent over in her naked glory and picked up the plushy. "What the hell?" she looked over the toy fox and couldn't help but think of how cute it was. Suddenly she frowned sauske wouldn't have bought her this toy even if she was going to bear his child. That means that Naruto had brought it that night he saw her and his best friends betrayal. She smiled savagely at the memory, how sweet it was to show that idiot how stupid and fool hardy he really was. Her smile faded as she squeezed the plushy. The mouth opened and the ring was shining brightly in the meager light. She gasped. The plushy almost falling out of her hands.

Her left hand shook slightly as her fingers plucked the beautiful ring out of the fox's mouth. What had she done? "Naruto?..." he was going to propose to her, that night. Her legs lost their strength and she had to lean against the wall to stay up. "You idiot. Why'd you have to do something so stupid?" Kyuubi felt the full impact of her actions. She turned away Naruto in the act of petty vengeance for a man who wanted her for her power. He loved her so much to willing to devote his natural life to her. She slammed her fist into the wall making a hole.

She didn't cry but she felt the guilt, sorrow and emptiness that Naruto now devoted his life to. She had to get away from this, all of this; she regretted the act she had willingly done with sauske and the life now growing in her belly. But the die had been cast and all she could do was wait. Wait for sauske to die and the half demon of a son to die and finally wait for Naruto, for she was sure that Naruto had been given to the devil and the devil always, always made sure evil… got what it deserved before taking their souls.

She made her way into the room and locked the door and closed the blinds. She used her powers to ensure nothing could hear or see inside the room before making sure nothing could get in. she threw the soiled sheets on the ground in anger and laid down curling into the fetal position. The plushy was held tightly to her chest. The ring was put on the night stand. She stared at it. If she hadn't done what she did, Naruto would be holding her, the ring would be on her finger and she would be happy, her hate for herself grew as she realized that there would be no happiness, not at the end of this story. "Naruto…"

/ with Naruto/

Naruto woke up to the lingering pain of the weapon of the holy being that had spared his meager life. Naruto looked down at his retainer "what is your name little one?"

Her eyes opened revealing the purple rings that made her so special. Her small lips formed a smile and she poked her new friend's forehead. Naruto smiled his sharp teeth formed a sinister smile but the girl only smiled back and snuggled back into her pillow which was his body. "None of that today little one, today we train to do my masters bidding."

The girl tilted her head "my name is kat, with a k." Naruto laughed and smiled "good name kat".

Naruto put on a serious look "Kat on this plane of existence you will serve me and only me, you will do everything I command and that means you will do despicable, cruel things so that I can help with my masters plans. I will only ask this once Kat, will you follow me?"

Kat smiled "you rescued me when no one else would, you aren't afraid of these eyes of mine. I will serve you." Naruto Smiled kindly at his apprentice and with her help he stood up and walked into the light and on the path to bring darkness to this world and hopefully die trying.

**El Mano: I hope you liked the chapter, please review. Remember I don't own anything have a great day. **


End file.
